


I'm Hearing Lost Cries Chorusing The Night Skies

by SeraDomiCher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Is Now A Fic, What Once Was A Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDomiCher/pseuds/SeraDomiCher
Summary: Sothis has a visitor in the night, bringing portends of things to come, and things that have already come to pass.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	I'm Hearing Lost Cries Chorusing The Night Skies

Sothis was woken by a swift kick in the ribs. She slowly rolled herself over and started getting up, using her arm shielding her eyes from the snow- 

_Snow?_ That couldn’t be right. There shouldn’t be any weather in... _wherever-the-hell-she-was_ in Byleth’s head. And besides, it wasn’t even cold, it was just _everywhere_. She could feel it get in her hair and her clothes and her _mouth_ and oh Lord it tasted like _ash-_

“I am here.” 

Sothis whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the voice. “Who are you?” she cried. “Show yourself!” Despite her alien surroundings, she could have sworn that she knew that voice. Something in the back of her mind ticked through faces that she knew, trying to connect that voice to one of them. _Was it Felix? No, not sulky enough. Claude? Couldn’t be, too low. Dammit, who the hell-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a slap across the face. Sothis stumbled, and- 

_A cloud of swarming ash manifested in the skies above Garreg Mach. The cloud descended on the monastery, vaporising the stone and brick and people as it spread itself, worming its way through the Cathedral, into the Abyss, rushing towards Byleth-_

Sothis regained her footing and blinked the vision away. She took a few breaths to steady herself. “Stop playing games! If you want to talk, just talk! Don’t act like a child!” 

“I am child.” 

Sothis made a startled jump and turned around. Behind her was- 

“Yuri?” 

No, no, that wasn’t right. It had the shape of Yuri, the same innate condescension in its face, the same casual air of command- but it was the wrong material. Its skin was black like the ash storm whirling around them, and shifted like it was a storm in itself. Its eyes glowed red, and there was none of the sympathy and scheming in them, only the sharp edge of cunning and scars. 

“We have my title,” the ashen golem said. “We have their form.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sothis asked, scrunching her eyebrows. “Make sense, damn you! 

The golem let out an ear-piercing tone before speaking again. “ _The Ashen Wolves got their name from the beasts who guard the Blue Sea Star_ ,” it said in Aelfric’s voice, without moving its mouth to form the words. Another tone played, this one low enough that Sothis felt it in her chest. “You are understanding now.” 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t,” Sothis replied. “If you’re trying to get something out of me, you should also know that I have no memories from before five months ago. What I am now is but a pale shade of the Goddess that I was.” 

The golem paused, staring at Sothis. She could feel her soul shrink from its gaze. It felt as if its red eyes pierced directly into her mind, digging for some memory of a lost time. 

“You are removing from yourself,” it finally said. “I am restoring you.” It’s arm snapped out at Sothis’, grasping it tightly. Struggle as she did, Sothis felt the ash worm its way into her skin, making its way through her blood and muscle to her heart. Its eyes flashed, and- 

_The landscape is changing to a cosmos that a cold blue star is dominating. Shattering crystal spheres are careening across the surface. Splintering as they crashed into each other. The debris is flying through empty space. They are breaking holes through burning ring-constructs made of light and time. The ring-constructs are burning and bleeding themselves through the swarming black clouds that are rushing into the wounds._

_The view is panning away. On the edge. A field of bone is surrounding known space. Bones of humans and dragons and massive impossible creatures. The bones are growing and grasping at each other. They want to be alive again. Past the bones. A dim green light is getting dimmer. An ashen cloud is following it._

Sothis finally managed to break free from its grasp. The ash flowed back through her body and out through the handprint on her arm, snaking through the air to rejoin the golem. She fell to the ground and crawled away from the golem, panting. 

“You are coming home,” the golem said as it advanced towards Sothis. 

“Wait!” Sothis yelled, trying to get back on her feet. 

“I am taking you home,” it stated. Its form dispersed into a cloud of ash that swarmed Sothis, covering her completely. 

* * *

Byleth woke with a start. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face. “Sothis?”, he called out. 

“I’m here,” she replied. Byleth turned his head to see her floating at his bedside. “I take it you saw the same thing I did, then.” 

“I think so,” he said. “What the hell was that?” 

“I do not know,” Sothis said. She sounded as if her mind was not on her words, but on her memories. “The way the golem thing spoke, it was as if it knew me. And the vision… I do not doubt that it has some meaning, and that it pertains to me, but what that meaning is, I could not say.” 

Byleth sat silent for a moment, thinking. “Do you think it’s _hostile?_ ” 

Sothis thought for a moment itself. “I could not say. It certainly seemed aggressive towards me, but I feel that it was trying to communicate its meaning in a way it didn’t know I didn’t understand. In a way, I feel sorry for it.” 

“But the first vision,” Byleth said, “the one with the cloud over Garreg Mach. It certainly seemed intent on getting to me.” 

“Most likely, it would try to get to me through your body. How, I can’t begin to imagine, given that I’m in your head.” She yawns. “But, that seems like a problem for another time. We can’t decipher mysterious apparitions and visions on anything less than a full night’s sleep, can we?” She slowly faded from Byleth’s sight. “Good night, dear one.” 

Byleth blinked for a moment. _We weren’t even half-way through…_ Defeated, he rolled over and fell asleep himself. 


End file.
